Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for minimizing muscle stress or improving blood circulation of a person on a support device such as a seat or a bed.
Description of the Related Art
Adjustment means for increasing comfort, such as adjustable car seats and hospital beds, depicted at FIG. 1, for example, as well as seats and beds that adjust to pre-programmed positions stored in memory, are known. Automatic adjustment of temperature to a preset value, in a room or a vehicle, for example, is also known. As depicted at FIG. 1, lumbar support, height, and incline of the back are among the adjustments that are typically found in adjustable seats and beds.
Safety systems that detect presence, of occupants in a vehicle, for example, and thermal imaging systems detecting the external environment of a car are also known. A vehicle occupant detection system may be used to activate or deactivate airbags or start the engine and cooling system to decrease the temperature if a child is locked in a car, for example. Thermal imaging systems are described which detect people or animals in the path of a vehicle on a dark road.
While these existing systems can improve comfort and increase safety, none takes into account muscle fatigue or circulation issues of an individual.